


Mental dialogues

by VestaVeber



Series: 1/? [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVeber/pseuds/VestaVeber
Summary: Shepard often talking with Mordin and the happy to answer ... originally is responsible.





	1. Chapter 1

Nairin Shepard ... for many the name of the first spectrum of mankind has been a mystery to crew member it was just name, and for Mordin - whole science. 

\- Six letters ... 

\- Mordin?

\- Shepard, your name is extremely specifically, the more it is common in turians hierarchy.

\- My father never treated xenophobia and well -spoke about turians. My name to a good example. Why you suddenly about it started talking?

\- In the young years, more on delivery of higher education, I was fond of . Quite a fascinating science and helps to find out the other person pretty quickly and, most importantly, almost without errors.

\- Is you what? 

\- You are interested in its own name? 

\- You know how to ask questions? Unexpectedly ... 

\- Sarcasm. Desire to hide awkwardness. Expression of human pride. Nairin, you very spitfire. Recommend to take a couple of lessons meditation in Samara

\- Go forest, Mordin!

\- People extremely fiery and aggressive and you to fine example.

Mordin look place where a minute ago was Shepard and touched place before was Horn, continued their research as nothing happened. However, the interest in full disclosure of personal Shepard and not lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Nairin never wondered about Nairin never wondered about salarians culture, and at all about themselves salarians . Now, for example, turians were more interesting, since no суетились and among them the word "civil" it was not applicable, each resident - soldiers. Asari - is not the people, which Nairin would like to remember. Voluses in Shepard Associated with the scammers that do not scoffs tidy up to the hands trash and sell it for gold mountains. Elcor - slowness and durability. Hovering a brief analysis, Nairin realized that it to itch to fifth point of want to find out more about the native race Mordin. 

\- Mordin, minute there?

\- Affability in the voice, nervousness in the movements, hard posture. Shepard, you would like to ask about private and understand that distract me not one minute. Little time. But zeal to the knowledge - is meritorious feature. For a few questions I will reply. Ask.

\- Is connected with your way of life ... 

\- Shepard, your question has a lot of interpretations, make it more specific.

\- Die - so with the song ... how do you reproduce?

\- Surprised your narrow knowledge of Anatomy of representatives of other races. Salarians - haplodiploid, oviparous amphibians. Pairing is exactly the same as in humans with the difference in time process and the lack of as expressed people, "preludes."

 

\- A love there ... carrots?

\- Hard control population does not allow US to reproduce the right and left, because it is leads to a large competition on the right to sign the Union between the two families. The relationship between the Salarian and Salarian confidence-warm and completely devoid of romance and love. As a rule, the number of men and women hard is regulated by ... 

\- And ...?

\- Ninety percent of men and ten percent of women. 

\- ... 

\- Salarian for the year is capable to postpone a dozen eggs. Imagine that happen if be gone control of the population? 

\- Places in the Galaxy sharply will be a little. 

\- It is. Therefore, almost Seventy-five percent of men don't even want to the conclusion of marriage contract. 

\- You know, professor, I probably won't take your time ... 

\- let's talk in the next time again become a bold

\- Уou - ulcer, professor!


End file.
